


Raccoon Evening

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell tilted his head to one side after a raccoon crossed his path. One new smile formed. ''A pet for my foster daughter.''





	Raccoon Evening

I never created Superman TAS characters.

Reverend Amos Howell tilted his head to one side after a raccoon crossed his path. One new smile formed. ''A pet for my foster daughter.''  
Amos pounced before the raccoon moved. His eyes flew open. He winced as soon as he contacted the ground.

Scowling, Amos stood and focused on the raccoon. A white tentacle emerged from his mouth and stretched to it. Amos watched while the raccoon dodged the tentacle. It returned to his mouth at a fast pace.

The raccoon snarled before it ran.

Amos considered another option. He smiled again. One hour went by before he found himself near Kara's bedroom. He held something behind his back. Amos viewed Kara standing by her bed. Curiosity in her eyes.

Amos revealed a present for his foster daughter before she smiled.

A stuffed raccoon was in Kara's arms.

THE END


End file.
